


The Siren

by madeleinegrey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Capture, F/M, MermaidxHuman, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Tentacles, mermaid, underwater creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleinegrey/pseuds/madeleinegrey
Summary: They are the creatures of the underworld, never rise to the brightness and elude land creatures. Unless it's breeding season.When the summer arrives, they leave their sunless oceanic caverns and trenches and journeys to fresh waters to mate with human and produce offsprings.Faye is one such creature. The Death lake is one of her favorite haunts. Every year, she visited the lake to tempt human beings into her trap. She seduced them and when she has acquired his seed, she drained her prey's blood. Little did she know seducing the young beguiling human, she herself will be trapped in human's snare.





	1. 1

The morning had dawned warm and clear. A good day to go for a walk, relax a bit. That is what Oscar Svensson came here to do. His high school life was over. He has a month to relax and wait for the result. Unlike his friends, he doesn't have to worry over his time ahead. His future is planned out. Graduate high school, get a degree from some Ivy League college and take over his father’s business. His future is like diary; the pages are there, he just has to live and fill those.  
His parents had dropped him off two days ago. It’s an old mansion, situated at the heart of the large estate in North West Sweden. Surrounded by the tree covered mountains in the background and the steeping valley; the West side is limited by the woods. Tall pine and fir trees grew, the Christmas tree for their family Christmas. The mansion itself is over 300 years old. Built in the early 1700s by some Danish Lord. The huge arcs and lofty windows look down upon its residents. The mansion has been handed down generation to generation, passing from one family to other. Oscar's grandfather, Sir Nicholas Svensson had bought it from previous owner, some viscount in 1943. His father had many siblings. Three brothers and four sisters, one of them drowned at the age of 5 in the Death Lake. Only five of them are alive now. They are scattered in different countries across the globe. Eldest of them, his uncle Siegfried Svensson is vested with the maintenance of the estate. His only daughter has married some Swedish banker and moved to Zurich. The 64 year old widower now spends his days in the library, immersed in the world of poetry and fantasy.  
“I’m going out” He informed the caretaker before taking off. An old man with one good eye, he has been taking care of this estate since his grandfather’s time. His back is crooked with age and has to rely on his walking stick.  
“Watch your steps while climbing, young Master.” He croaked, “And don’t go too near the lake.”  
The lake. Death Lake, it’s called; also called the Lake of darkness and the Mirror Lake. Her aunt Meja had drowned there. So has many people. They say the place is cursed. No one fishes there; the water was always calm, just like a mirror. Situated deep inside the wood, in the cradle of mountains, it is surrounded by trees and strange climbers that are generally not found in mountain. The mountain river that flows through the valley, originates from that lake.  
It is hard to find the way. The trees around him grow taller and darker; all of them look the same. He strolls up the path most used to access the lake. The wood smells fresh, intoxicating him. There is crispness in the air announcing the arrival of summer. Oscar navigates with trouble as the bushes thicken around him and the path less obvious.  
After wandering around the mazy woods for an hour, he somehow came out to an open area. The sunlight that couldn’t penetrate the wood, is illuminating the trees around, shining on the lake that is before him. A light fog lingered over its calm surface. The place looked other worldly, like some mystical land. A boat was fastened to the dock. It creaked under his steps as he strode forward. The boat was in good condition. Dried leaves and dirt gathered in its floor, its yellow color faded but otherwise intact.  
Oscar pushed the boat to open water. Hiking his trouser up, he stepped into the cold water. With some difficulty he managed to climb on it. He gripped the oar tightly and used it to steer away from the shore.  
The air was scant and colder here. He regretted not wearing his coat. With steady hand, he cut through the silent water, generating ripples that travel to all the bank of the lake. The land disappeared in the fog that’s engulfing him. There is a smell, almost like women’s perfume, in the fog. It’s drugging his senses; he feels he’s like in a dream.  
On and on he rowed, for how long he couldn’t say. His boat neared the rocky peak that rose out of the lake. The fog was denser there and the fragrance intensified. Oscar came to a halt. Beyond the mist, he could make out the dark silhouette of mountains. The boat drifted along the calm water; Oscar's arm ached from rowing.  
The boat hit something and it trembled. Perhaps another underwater rocky peak. Whatever it was, it was strong for it has rocked the boat enough to almost overturn. For a moment, he wanted jump in and look for the disturber. Instead he started towards the bank.  
The fog is growing around him. He rowed faster.  
Again the boat rocked violently. Oscar clutched to the edge of the boat to brace himself. It’s moving, he realized. Whatever it is, it is moving swiftly. Panic seized him, paralyzing his hands. The fog is clouding his vision; he looked around frantically as the grey mist grew heavier. Water rippled around him, the boat floated steadily.  
A sweet tune flows in his ears; is it violin or actual lyrics, he couldn’t say. Where the sound is coming from, he couldn’t decide either. The music spread like fog over him. It grew louder and closer as moments trickled by.  
Something dark moved in the water. Maybe, he is just hallucinating he thought. It might be nothing. But he saw again. The shape swam around the boat and disappeared into the lake’s death. The water is no longer calm; it’s raging like a stormy sea. Cold wind blew from the mountains waking him from his dream-like state. Gripping the oar, he rowed. He couldn’t see what lied before him but he still rowed. The lake must end somewhere.  
And it did. He could see the line of trees on the bank. Reaching the edge of the lake, he hopped out and broke into a run; he didn’t bother with tying the boat.  
Once again, he found himself lost among the wood. Other than bird chirping, the whole area is silent as a graveyard.  
Then he hears the rippling of the mountain brook. He followed the sound, crossing and tumbling across hedges and creepers. At last he found the river. Clear water tricking down the rocky cliffs. Follow me, she whispered. Keeping the river on his right he descended to the wood covered valley. The bushes are less thick here and he can finally feel the warmth of the sun beams. He could see the tower of the mansion among the trees. He felt calmer, his ragged breath slowed to steady. It seemed unreal to him. He must have been imagining things due to panic.  
“You have been gone for a long time, young Master.” The old caretaker said helping him out of his jacket. “Your uncle was very worried.”  
He had been gone for over five hours. It’s almost 3 in the afternoon. He had missed lunch and now he feels starved. “Where is he, my uncle?”  
“In the library, young Master. Come, I’ll make some lunch for you.”  
After finishing his lunch, Oscar jogged up the stairs and made his way to the library. Wall high bookshelves are stacked with old, yellowed books. He didn’t know the exact number of the books collected and preserved over three hundred years. Hi uncle would know, he is the keeper here. His white haired head is visible behind another wall of books on the table.  
His footsteps roused Siegfried Schneider from his pages. “Ah! Oscar. Ludvig told me you have returned. I was worried about you.” His tone is casual, not reproaching.  
“I’m sorry uncle, I lost my way.” He debated telling him about the lake but decided to keep it to himself for now. He just queried, “Are there any fish in the Death Lake?”  
His uncle’s eyes flickered up from his book. Taking some time he stated, “I have heard people talking about some big fishes there. Almost as big as sharks. We never managed to catch one though; your father and I used to go there, trying to catch them, never even caught a small one. After Meja drowned, father forbade us to go there.”  
“They say, there are no small fishes there.” Oscar began. “But how do the big fishes survive if there are no small fishes.”  
“Questions for the researchers.” His uncle nodded gravely. “A team of them came here, four or five years ago. With divers and all. They said there was nothing to be found.”


	2. 2

Oscar couldn’t sleep well that night. The tune of the lake still played in his mind, over and over again. He dreamt of the lake, drowning in its deep water, something pulling him down. The lake haunted him. It beckoned him to come to it every waking moment.

He set out early morning. He followed the river up the valley and lost again when he lost sight of it. The trees seem to bend and cover the sky, barring the sun light to reach the ground. He still proceeded and kept ending up in the same spot. He was about to turn back, when he heard the song. Sweet and obscure, mixed with the sound of the water.

The sound led him to the dock of the lake. Oddly enough, the boat still floated at the same spot he left it. He hopped in gingerly and took hold of the oar. With it, he pushed off the shore and drifted to the lake. The fog was still there, less thick and bright with sunlight.

Nothing disturbed the boat; it’s just his mind playing tricks, Oscar decided though he felt a jab of disappointment. He neared the peak of the submerged rocky peak. He rowed around it and drifted farther. He felt relaxed and serene, the tranquility of water spreading to his muscles and relaxing them. He stopped rowing and let the current guide him.

A splash nearby broke his calm. He wheeled around; there is nothing but strong ripples issuing from the point of impact behind him. Just a fish, he told himself. But something is off, he can sense it. It’s watching him as if he didn’t belong here, a foreign intruder. A bird shrieked nearby and Oscar’s eyes tried to find the source. Everything went calm after this, only his rough breathing and the soft ripples were the only sound issuing from the enchanted lake. The boat rocked and he could sense the weight of something on the other end of the boat. He has his back facing whatever that climbed aboard. Very slowly, he turned and his eyes found the culprit sitting before him.

It looked like human. Silver-white hair cascaded around its shoulder, long and damp from the water. Its eyes were larger than normal human and a small pointed nose; red, lush lips and pointed ears, like an elves in books. Tinge of crimson and bronze shimmered on its hands and its body. The lower part however was entirely different. Its legs are joined and resembled that of fish. Its tail was smooth, almost like human skin, patterned with very thin, translucent scales. The olive, shamrock and pine green intensified as his eyes inspected down. The tail was sharp edged to cut through the water, exactly like that of fishes.

Its body was hairless other than, eyebrow, lashes or hair; its cheekbones prominent; its chest is has a pair of breast but they were covered with minute glittery scales, spreading to its lower stomach. Its skin is different than human and has rather different texture, tinted with colors.

Both of them are so engrossed in examining each other, none of them spoke till the boat drifted farther near the mountain river that descended below. When it dawns on him, he quickly took over its motion, rowing closer to the shore. The thing is still watching him intensely.

It regarded him with unblinking eyes. His mind is swirling. Mermaids, isn’t what they called? Half human, half fish. He read about them in books and crazy conspiracy theories. How long it has been here? Does anyone know they exist? It can’t be real. But it looks like it is. The way it tilted its head and narrowed its eyes to study the human before it, its tail fluttering with the current of water.

“What are you?” His voice was whisper, it probably didn’t hear because it was still gazing at him, dubiously. Maybe, it is its first time meeting another creature, a land creature. He repeated his question, a little bit more audible. The thing doesn’t move. It’s like it doesn’t talk or speak.

“Hey! Can you hear me?” He asked desperately. It lurched back, frightened. Oscar sighed helplessly. It doesn’t speak. Silence settled around them like fog. Oscar to time to take in its feature. It suddenly occurs to him that this creature is a female.

Without warning, the thing or should he start calling it mermaid, inched forward in fluid motion making him jerk back. She opened its lips and made a shrill sound, as if she is calling out to more mermaids like animals do. But nothing answered back.

Perhaps that is the only sound they can make. Maybe they are not as intelligent as human beings. Still he tried introducing himself. He pointed to himself and said, “Oscar”. The mermaid scowled more. “Human. I. Am. A. Human.” Her eyes wavered from his face to his chest.

“Faye” It spoke at last. It didn’t sound like a word to him. He wondered if it is her name or what they are called.

“Is that your name?”

“Faye” It repeated in her silvery voice. Then she lifts her arm and points to the shore. Oscar was thoroughly confused. Even dogs interact better than her. “What’s there- do you want me to get out of here?”

He pointed to himself and next to the bank. Faye, as he called her in his mind, hopped off the boat and dove into the water. It rose some feet away and gestured to come closer. Faye led him to the shore; she swam just some distance from the bank. Oscar climbed off the boat, jumping into the cool water and dragged the boat to solid ground, pushing it so that it doesn’t drift into the lake.

Splashing noise made him turn back and he gasped at the sight before him. Faye was resting her weight on her two hands, knees sinking into the soft bank. The skin of her tail started melting, the scales chapped off her legs and her body, exposing her bare skin. That tail was melting to reveal the pair of legs. They slid down her thighs like molten wax, diaphanous drops of liquid skin. When it stopped, Faye winced as it tried to stand up, almost trips over as she does but steadies herself miraculously. Slowly, she stood, slouching like the crooked caretaker but still standing.

Oscar stepped forth and held out his hand. Faye looked lost as to what to do with it. She took her first step, trembling and closes the distance between them. Her scales are disappearing into her skin; her entire body transitioned from mermaid state to human.

Standing before him was now a young maiden, young looking but with fully ripened body. Her body was sparkling with water drops, tiny diamonds on her porcelain skin. Strange, but beautiful. Really beautiful. His eyes traveled down his body, from its eyes to its breasts, lower to the opening between her legs. It looked same as a girl’s, only without hair. His member grew hard inside his pants. He wondered what she would taste like. Will she scream like she did before when he takes her? Unconsciously, he stepped towards her. 


	3. 3

His fingers reached out to touch her cheek. He could feel her shudder under his touch. His thumbs brush her soft, succulent lips. She opened her mouth and Oscar ventured in. Her teeth were different, much sharper than human’s, especially the canines. They were long and pointy. Her lips closed around his thumbs and he watched her movement in rapture, sucking his fingers, her narrow tongue flicking around his thumb. His cock is hard and straining against his pants. A soft perfume of exotic fragrance suffused the air around him, dulling his thoughts and making him more exited and ravenous. He grabbed her by her waist and hauled her closer, her tits are hard against his chest. Her skin are on fire, contrary to what he expected. He skimmed his hand down the small of her back, kneading her muscles. Her breath was moist against his neck, intoxicating and beguiling.  His hard erection was pressing into her cunt. Oscar wanted to rip the partition separating them and fuck her until she sobbed his name. 

His fingers traveled to the opening between her legs. The slickness of her hole makes it easy to slip into her. God, she is tight. The heat of her passage is spreading to his hand and his body. He moved his finger, in and out of her cunt as she rocked her hips. Something moved in her passage, brushing his fingers. He tried to pull out but the thing grasped around its digit, like tentacles. One more wrapped around his finger drawing in deeper. Groaning, he let the tentacles massage his finger while he pushed in. When the rhythm was set, he added another finger, earning a dampened cry from her. The tentacles were slithering around his fingers, making the experience more unearthly. He frees his thumb from her mouth and angles her head. He lowers his mouth to the crook of her neck nipped on her skin. She screamed a rousing melody and panted, her body shaking with rhythm of his thrusts.

"Fuck!" He growled as he prodded deeper, working her up. His fingers are drenched with her secretion, her lips quivering with the frenzy of their fucking. "That's it babe" He growled, as her ass curved into his palm, prelude to her coming. "Come for me" ordered urgently, sensing his own wetness. With two more thrust, she came, spraying his fingers with her cum. Her muscles slackened in his grip and he lets her sink to ground. She laid on her back, keeping her knees apart and the flushed membrane looked delectable.

Faye watched the human shrug out if his coverings, she never understood why human bothered with those false veils when all other creature lived without them. But still, in delight, she watched the human stripping off those layers, watching his muscles flex and his fingers tugging them off. This human was more than pleasing to her eyes. It's been about a year since she has tasted human. She couldn't resist her urge, as she did until the season has finally come. It was rash but she couldn't wait.

Dropping them into a pile beside them, he knelt between her legs, his body hovering over her. Grabbing his erection, he lingered near her opening, the tip of his cock brushing against her sensitive skin, she whimpered at the contact. Slowly, he eases into her. Faye keened as he impaled her, her passage felt widening to let him through. He slid all the way in and remained there. He too was mewling and sounded breathless. She rocked her hips and he took the cue, pulling out on to plunge back in. She yelped in delight, the friction inside her stimulating all kinds of sensation and she twisted her hips to match the rhythm. The human grunts in his tongue, illegible to her, and accelerates his pace. Her tentacles were alert with longing; they slid around his cock and glided around it.

His weight and thrust made her body sink into the soft ground, blades of grass squashed between her body and the ground. Her climax is nearing, she perceived. Her sharp nails are digging into his skin, she clutched him tighter and wiggled beneath him. 

He came before her, his seed filling her to the brim, dripping out of her. Their movement slowed and within few drives, her climax hit her. She arched off the ground, shrieking and panting. Tremors dispersed through her body and she gasped for breath. The human pulled out of her and dropped to her side. Both of them sunk into to blissful ecstasy, feeling crisp air drying the cum on them.

Glancing to her side, he saw her human huffing, his face rosy, chest rising and falling. She could feel her gum twitch. She wanted to bite into his skin and sip his blood. But she must wait. Her body hasn't started to ovulate; she'll have to mate again. And it is illogical to drain the blood of this fine creature before she has enjoyed all.

After some time. she roused herself to her feet. She trembled before gaining balance and his cum leaked out of her hole, trickling down the inside of her legs. The human opened his eyes and regarded her. She stepped back, one step at a time. Her feet felt the cold water and she glanced at him to get last look. Then she turned and walked into the lake, her gills becoming function, relieving her nose. Her membranes grew between her fingers, assisting in navigating the water and her legs came together, linking again.

The human will come back, she knew. They always did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. 4

**A/N:** This is what Faye looks like, except for the lower part which is supposed to be green, and with less decorated tail. In my defense, I did try and found one but it couldn't be copied here.

 

 

 

 

 

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

The sound of leaves and grass crushed under the feet of some one coming, alerted Faye. Her human. Slowly, she swam to the surface, lurking behind the rock to make sure its her man. The mist is heavy today; there are clouds enveloping the sky barring barring sunlight. But she saw an outline of human but she couldn't be sure. There are more humans loitering in the woods these days, she must be careful. Diving in, she swam quickly to the shore. The silhouette taking the shape of her man the more she neared.

That's him. Tall, dark, exquisite. Her spawn will be too. It pained her to think of bleeding him empty; maybe she'll spare this one. 

When his eyes caught sight of her, he drew nigh. He looked at her admiringly, making her swell. When her tail touched the ground, she started to lose it. The sheath of her legs melted away and her opalescent scales faded into her skin. With difficulty, she stood erect on her feet, and approached him. The chill in the air was making her shiver and she was glad when his strong, warm hands tightened around his waist. She was more than a head shorter than her man; she nestled into the coarse surface of his covering. She seized the hem of the cloth and pulled it up, he too gripped it and together they pulled it off him. Her hands brushed over his smooth skin with bristly hair on his chest; she pulled him closer and stood on her toes and kissed his neck, licking down to his collarbone. Her fingers are clutching his lower covers, she couldn't wait to have him inside her. To fill her canal with his seed and moving her hips with his thrusts. He too responded by pulling down the clothes and tossing them to the ground. He held out his hands and Faye accepted; he led them to higher ground, more soft and grassy. 

His hands cupped the right neck and his other hand rested below her left breast. His thumb swept over her raised nipple, hardening immediately under his fingertips. The fire between her hole spreading to rest of her body and she pushed forward. Instead, the man seized him by her waist and hosted her up so that her legs are around his hips, her ignited cunt grazing his hard shaft. He sunk to his knees and laid her on her back; he was bending over her, his cock pressing into her hole. Her crater was already creamy with secretion. He pulls her hand above his head, pressing it to the ground with on hand, his left arm supporting his body as he lowered himself into her.

Pure euphoria coursed  through her blood as he pierced into her, her wall expanded around his cock and the delicious torment inflamed her even more. She pushed her hips off the ground to take him deeper into her. Her tentacles wrapped around him, ignited with lust.  His tip of his cock prodded her sweet spot and she moaned into the open air, her voice ringing throughout the lake. Without delay he moved, in and out, his thick cock yielding more fire as he ripped through her. She cursed and mewled, as her cunt throbbed with pain but delightful, sweet and wanton pain. She gripped him tighter and pulled him as close as his length would allow.

She tried to break free of his grip but his hand had them in his clutch. She pushed up desperately to close the gap between them, the scruffy hair caressed her breast. His hand slid under her ass, gripping it he tugged her closer. He slid another hand under her ass and grabbed her up so that she is sitting on his lap, legs on either side and his free hands gripping his hair. He slouched on his back to the ground, so now Faye is on top. She placed her hand on the ground to support her body and rocked her hips, sliding down and up, the sound of his groans were music to her ear. Very thrilling and captivating music. She doubled her effort and slid with more momentum; fingers clutched around her waist, blunt nails pressing into it. He was already leaking, making it easier for her. She bounced up and down vigorously, she could sense the wave of orgasm bubbling inside her. With final thrust, his cock hit her cervix and she came, spectacularly all over him; cum leaking and coating groin with viscous liquid and within few moments, he too came, his body heaved and trembled, his milk filled her hole. She slumped over his chest, panting, gasping for breath. 

It didn't feel cold anymore; she felt at peace listening to the coos of birds, leaves rustling in the spring air. The human stirred beneath him. She looked up to meet his eyes. His blue eyes are staring at her. His hands reached out to his pile of cloth and he retrieved a chain from it, single ring hung inside it. He held it up for her to examine. She felt the cold, sleek surface of it, very much like she wore in her hair, that was a gift too. He unclasped and fastened it around her neck. The cold ring warmed with her heat. Pushing her locks behind her ear, he cupped her face, pulling in close. His lips met hers and after biting and sucking, his tongue shoved down her throat. Together they rolled over, so once again she is pressed under him.

He withdrew his lips and sucked on her skin down her body, between her breast, kissing and moistening her belly. His cock slipped out of her as he went down. He didn't stop and proceed downwards, earning sharp breath and whines from her. He lifted off just above her hole and Faye lamented, fever inside her developing again. His tongue licked her cunt and she screamed with  gratification; he dipped his tongue into her pussy and she writhed under his grip. Her tunnel was flooding once again under his torture. She shrieked and squirmed as he bit and sucked, the delight is ethereal. He lapped at her juice murmuring  in his own tongue. She convulsed as the shock of of her climax permeated through her as she sprayed her cum into his mouth.

He grasped her by her ass and turned her over so she was lying on her front. Without prelude he slammed into her and Faye sobbed loudly. His thick, enlarged cock slithered in all the way and he was fucking her again. The anguish was more than ever, but she didn't want him to stop. Yes! She cried out. He may not understand but she pleaded for more, he begged to him to fill her again, grinding her hips along  with his thrusts. His hands reached down to her breast and cupped the, fondling and twisting the sensitive tips. She trembled and struggled under his weight. 

True to her wish, he slammed in, harder and faster. Faye had no time to breathe. At this moment she could live without anything but his cock inside her. They reached their peak together and showered each other with cum.

 

 

 

 


	5. 5

**A/N:** this could be the location. it feels so mysterious.

 

They laid on the bank, caressing each other. His fingers fondling through the mesh of her hair. They had lain again under trees and open sky, moving their bodies together in lustful pace till their cries echoed across the lake in unison. The pure euphoria after his seeds filled her womb tasted far better now the summer is approaching. Few more days, when the fogs disappear and warm breeze blows, she'll be with spawns. This lake was the perfect place to wait for them to mature till they are ready to swim back to deeps of the vast ocean. She would have to kill him though. It's too dangerous letting her human roam freely after laying with her. Human worked in swarms, together they had created what no other creature had. Their world was so different from their's. There is no hiding. It pains her to see what she is missing out.

The arm underneath her head shifted and she opened her eyes. His fingertips brushed her lips and he touched her lips with his like he had done last day. Faye wondered if that was their way of greeting. She let him do and he did with expertise. He pulled out after some time and stood up. He extended his hand which she expected and stood facing him. She was getting better at standing and walking like land dwellers.

He dropped to his knees and picked up one of his covers: it was longer than the rest with soft, lustrous texture and black as the night sky. He swung it around her shoulder so now it hung on her frame. He grabbed her right hand and guided into the cover. Strangely, it came out through it. She let him pull out his other hand through it. It was warm and snug inside. He looked down at her asking for her permission and with her consent he fastened the front. She was now fully covered, just like she had seen him first. By Mycean, she can easily pass for a human female.

Happiness swelled inside and she gratefully followed him through the maze of trees. Her last man was like this too. He brought her things, shinny and bright to wear on her hair. In return, she would find the most perfect pebble from the ocean floor. 

He was saying something in his own tongue and though she could understand none of it, she listened to his voice, ripe and clear. No one spoke in the ocean, it's too lonely.

The ground was too rough for her delicate feet, twigs and stones and sharp ages of rocks made her trip on the way but his steady hands are always around her, willing to protect her from any harm.

They walked for long time, the rippling of the mountain river could be heard no more. Only rustling of leaves could be heard with tunes of birds. She wondered where he was taking her, maybe to where he lives. She had always wanted to see where humans lived.

The forest was now sparse and unusual sounds concocted together issued from far. It was far more lively than the silence if the lake. There were other creature here, around her, watching and wondering as she is now.

A figure emerged from the tall line of trees: a man. Faye stopped dead on her track. He was short and scruffy and striding towards her. Panic seized her and she stumbled back. She looked to her man, waiting for him to chase him away. But the new human walked right past him and grasped her hand. Faye cried out shrilly and tussled to wrench free of his trap. Two hands wrapped her mouth from behind, restricting her breath. She tried to breathe, kicking desperately but they were too strong. Everything went dark after that.

* * *

 

When Oscar had told Gunner of this thing, he had laughed. It's natural. He had accused him of smoking weeds without him in his posh american school. He didn't believe him until he saw the creature with his eyes. Twenty years. Twenty goddamned years and he had never seen anything like him.

Oscar had insisted in going alone, said they are not too trustworthy. So Gunner waited behind the sentinels of tall trees watching the thing transform into a fucking human. She was peculiar looking, big eyes too large for that head and tits the size of apples. He had to fondle with himself as he watched his cousin fuck her in the ground. When he had her wrapped in his coat, he had given a curt salute signaling Gunner to follow them. He moved like a cat in these woods. He kept his distance and walked on the soft grounds. 

When they had neared the wood cottage, he had lunged at her. Wee littler thing she is. Less than five foot with incredible vitality. She had tried to scratch and bite her way out of his embrace. Without Oscar, he wouldn't have been able to catch her.

The cottage was in the other part of the woods, far away from the estate and abandoned.

There she laid, tied to the leg of the bed in the filthy floor. Gunner could hear her strained breathing wondering if she would survive the day. Oscar had splashed a mug of water every hour to make sure she wasn't dehydrated. She didn't speak. Only whimpered and mewled. God, those sounds she made. He couldn't wait to be inside her.

He tilted her chin and examined her face. Fuck, he had never seen anything so precious. He ran his finger on her soft lips, his cock stirred with craving. She is tied, he thought as he unzipped his pants. He ripped open the coat and gazed down her naked body.

So pretty. So fucking pretty. He parted her legs and she whimpered with discomfort. He positioned himself and slid all the way through her. As his cock filled her cunt, she groaned with shrill voice, panting and gulping for breaths.

Once he was buried in her, he started moving. She was so tight; wet and vocal. With animalistic frenzy, he rocked in and out. "Scream for me!" He commanded knowing full well she doesn't understand him. But the sounds he made is so good, like his own sex playlist. He hadn't fucked a pussy this tight.

He came with shudder and dropped beside her. When the paradise dissolves he cupped her face. "Careful of her teeth" He heard Oscar say. "She bites."

Gunner hoisted himself and zipped his pants. "How long can we keep him?"

"As long as she is alive. I don't have a thing for necrophilia." He answered.

"Until her body's cold then."

 


	6. 6

It was pitch-black dark and stuffy. Faye rose her head with pulsing pain to gulp some air and move her numb body. She couldn't recall where she was, it was all still in a blur. Searing pain made itself known all across her body, between her legs, back and her hands. Hands that were tied. Panic-stricken, she pulled with as much strength her frail body could master. It was of no use, the binding was firm and restrictive; course surface cut into her delicate skin. 

After few more attempts, she gave up, panting heavily from the strain. Her gills were useless in the land and the air was too corrupted to breathe. Her tongue was dry; her skin was irritating and shriveled with rough patches: she had been out of water for too long. She was drying on the inside. The thought hardly made any effect in her fatigued brain. Everything was hurting and in obscurity.

Eventually, she managed to sit up, dragging her feet and raised herself on her elbows. The ground was hard, her back, stiff from lying for hours was burning with flames. She drew her legs to her chest and hauled herself backwards to the solid wall. 

Faye was thirsty. What was her last prey? A fish. Lake fishes are hideous. Unlike other water creature, they survive solely on blood and some times molluscs. She had been so close to her prey. But not only she had let him slip out of her clutch, those rotten urchins have her in their custody. She thrashed around in frustration earning her more agony.

She should have known. They all knew the rules: don't follow a human to his own habitat. You are more powerful in your own domain. They were only necessary for procreation and survival. It was not uncommon for mermaids to consort with human males, not exactly like attraction between human males and females. They never survived long however.

Faye cursed herself for being so foolish. He brings her an offering and she is immediately  convinced of his innocence. It was his plan all along to capture him. He had an accomplice. She couldn't fight them. She had no power here. The things they did to her. On different settings, she would have enjoyed them. But there was something ominous, as if they only wanted to possess, they only cared about their own pleasure and establishing their will over her. 

Faye didn't want to die here, so far away from the sea.

* * *

 

Gunner and Oscar sat opposite to each other in the dingy compact room under yellow bulb that flickered above. An empty bottle of whiskey on the table with two empty glasses accompanying it. Oscar was still sipping the residual liquor and Gunner was dozing off in his own chair.

It was evening, the sky was darkening by each coo of birds. He should be getting home; his uncle had been sniffing around a lot lately. He didn't approve of him staying with Gunner. His cousin was kicked out couple of years ago due to his drug abuse but none of it affected their friendship. He's the one who introduced him to girls. He remembered Sheila, her flaming hair and hot tongue. She had just given Gunner a blowjob and his come still leaked out of her mouth. Oscar was thirteen, he was sitting around the corner watching them.

"Go one babe," Gunner had urged her, "Show him how it's done."

Despite his weak protests, Sheila had pulled him to the bed and shoved him down. She was his first and Oscar had never found anyone like with her, with so much energy and strength. Damn shame that she went away. Probably has kids of her own by now.

They had Faye for two days and she had worsened from exhaustion and probably water. They had no idea what she ate. After they had taken turns on her, she lay broken and whimpered. It gave him an immense sense of fulfillment. Not even sex with the hottest model can top that. That feeling of control when he toyed with her, the things he did exactly like he wanted. He wondered if that's what gods felt.

In the end they had to dump a bucket of water on her and she had charged into life, biting and thrashing until Gunner had knocked her out. And now she laid unconscious in the basement. She won't last long he knew. Good, at least he won't have to worry when he leaves for US again. Her body is frail and it's not the same without her tentacles, they only came out in the beginning.

He told his cousin to be careful before he left but he knows he's a greedy son of a bitch. Got bitten twice but still can't keep his pants on. To him it was all about sex. 

 

 

 


	7. 7

The wind that blew next day was chilly and unfriendly, not to mention unusual in early days of summer. The sky too was blanketed by heavy grey clouds threatening to rain down any moment. The winds howled on the upstairs corridor and it made Oscar shiver. He could sense certain unease in the air that came dangerously close to fear.

He had left the house late than usual. There was no point freezing his ass in this weather. Gunner's place was a 30 mins walk from their house and Oscar walked faster. That ominous feeling in him grew with time. Something will happen, he could sense it and he sprinted to the wood cabin.

He knocked on the door harder than usual and to his relief, it was opened some time later by Gunner. 

"Alright there mate?" Gunner scanned him oddly. "You like you've seen a ghost." 

In response, Oscar shook his head violently and dashed to the room leading to the basement.

"She's been like that since last night." Gunner declared as the the bulb shone on the shone on the limp body on the floor. Oscar stepped cautiously towards her and bent down to examine the body. His proximity didn't stir her and she continued lying on the same huddled position of shapeless mass. He couldn't hear her breathe. She was facing down and Oscar removed her hair from her face and lifted her to his arms.  She was so lightweight, there was no fight left in her, no more of that exotic vigor. He put his fingers under her nose and felt the faintest breath blowing. Her time was coming.

"Get some towels." He ordered.

"What good it'd do? It's going to die anyway." Pity, he would have liked a good fuck before it expired.

Loud thunder cracks outside making the small cabin tremble.

Both of them closed the door, no point of locking now that the creature pose no danger and took out two bottles of beer to discuss the way they could get rid of the body.

It won't be anytime soon for rain came pouring down hard. Lightning split the sky in two and thunder cracked like whip, as heavy rain battered down the corroded roof. It's like nature has turned against them. But it's of no use for man has long since deserted her apron string, no longer daunted by her scolding. 

_______

Two days later, the passing bad weather had turned into violent cyclone. Flood washed down uprooted trees from the hills and the gust of wind through the hollow balcony kept Oscar awake at night. At this time his phone rang.

"Oscar?" Gunner's voice trembled.

"What?"

"It's gone."

Oscar knew what 'it' is but still asked to confirm. "What 'it'?"

"That creature- the mermaid or whatever- it's gone-"

"Dead?"

"No! Oscar, it has disappeared."

Oscar jolted into sitting position. "What do you mean disappeared? It was with you!"

"I know! I didn't go anywhere, I swear. I didn't even touched. The water logged into the basement but it was already dead so I just left it like that. But I got suspicious cuz there was no smell of rotting. I went to check down and it was missing. Oscar. Oscar, you listening?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm here. Okay. don't do anything. It's not like it can tell anyone. After the storm quiets down, we can go for a search. But till then, sit tight."

With a flashlight and a stick, Oscar went out the next day. The sky was still grey but the rain has ceased since morning. He met up with Gunner in his cottage and together they departed to the same place.

"Let's spread out. We won't find it this way. Whatever you do, don't go near the lake." Gunner took the woods and Oscar went to search the lower valley. Behind the bushes, under the tree, he left no place for doubt. But it yielded nothing. Frustrated, Oscar sank into the wet grass and closed his eyes. A sweet smell drifted into his senses and before long, he could hear that haunted melody like it is calling out it's prey.

Gunner.

Oscar ran as fast as his legs would allow losing sense of all direction and pursued the music like madman. Slowly the woods thinned to reveal the lake, still mysteriously hidden by mists. His eyes caught footprint, Gunner no doubt. Fucking idiot. 

Cautiously, keeping good distance from the shore, he walked along the lake. 

"Gunner?" He called out and was answered by his own echo. When did the fog start to get so thick? A part of him screamed in alarm, telling him to go back but it was so subdued, Oscar did not bother to listen. He was eyeing the floating mass beside the tied boat.

Oscar did not like the way the wooden board creaked under his footstep, it made him feel like an intruder. It is only some wasteful rubbish, he saw.

"Oscar?"

He whipped back to find Gunner on the shore.

"Get out of there!"

"Gunner, behind you!" Oscar yelled. With the aid of fog, the creature had crept up on them silently like sleep and before Gunner could get away, it latched onto him and together fell down with a splash. 

His shriek rang out through the hills and Oscar tumbled on his way to his cousin. Between violent underwater tossing, Gunner's head bobbed up once and then blood boomed in the water. Forgetting everything, Oscar stepped into the water, knee deep. "Gunner?" He fumbled to catch the drowning man.

Fear so powerful, it made his body numb with anticipation. Oscar started counting his breath yet he couldn't prepare for the pain when the creature's nail sinks into his calf muscle. Before the water swallows him, Oscar saw eyes black as night and his throat was ripped open, sinking to the bottom of the lake.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
